


Последствия

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: Таймлайн: 2х05 "Pavor Nocturnus"Некоторые неприятные последствия, преследующие Магнус после Гондураса





	Последствия

Свет от камина едва рассеивает мрак в комнате, когда-то бывшей ее кабинетом. Магнус подбрасывает еще несколько сломанных стульев, взятых из разгромленной столовой, но это едва ли улучшает освещение. Она садится на диван, подобрав ноги под себя, и кутается в плащ, потому что несмотря на заколоченные окна и разожженный камин здесь все равно царит холод.

Магнус бросает косой взгляд на папку с бумагами, но глаза устали перечитывать их снова и снова в попытке найти хоть какую-то зацепку и понять причины заражения. 

Она трет слипающиеся глаза и подавляет зевоту. Ей не привыкать к недосыпу и постоянному напряжению, не привыкать выкручиваться из таких ситуаций, где, казалось бы, выхода уже нет. Но вот переживать зомби-апокалипсис еще не приходилось. И будь на то ее воля, она бы с радостью отказалась от подобного опыта выживания. Потому что Магнус почти готова признаться себе: она не знает, что делать.

Сквозь полудрему, в которую Магнус медленно, но верно проваливается, она не сразу обращает внимание на шаркающие шаги в коридоре, словно кто-то заставляет себя передвигать ногами. И мозг, почти ушедший в отключку, не сразу анализирует ситуацию, как потенциально опасную.

— Проклятье, — тихо шипит она, когда тревожные звоночки в голове перерастают в громкую сирену, вскакивает с дивана, хватая первое, что попадается под руку, и поворачивается ко входу.

Он стоит на пороге и скалится, высунув что-то похожее на жало, вместо языка. У Магнус не было возможности изучить этот вид зомби, так не похожий на популяризованный кинематографом. Ей просто не позволили притащить одного из них для изучения, а заниматься этим в одиночку на руинах Убежища равносильно самоубийству.

Она кидает почти отчаянный взгляд на оставленный на диване пистолет, понимая, что тем жалким подобием оружия в ее руках, схваченном в полусонном состоянии, можно разве что обороняться, но никак не причинить серьезный вред тому, кто сейчас стоит перед ней.

О том, что гость не один говорят шаги в коридоре.

Но прежде чем она успевает хотя бы попытаться дотянуться до пистолета, а зомби — прыгнуть на нее, в дверном проеме появляется шатающаяся фигура и в следующее мгновение зомби разлетается на куски.

— У тебя пистолет под рукой, а ты хватаешь кочергу? — криво усмехается Уилл, прислоняясь к косяку и опуская оружие. — Серьезно, Магнус? 

— Она раскаленная, — пожимает плечами Магнус, стараясь не выдать облегчения.

— Но она не поразит на расстоянии этих тварей, — зло говорит Уилл, пиная в сторону оторванную руку. — И ты не изменяешь себе, не желая признавать, что твоя потеря бдительности могла стоить нам обоим жизни.

Магнус не нравится отчетливо звучащее осуждение в голосе Уилла, пусть и справедливое.

— И в следующий раз может не повезти, — Уилл наконец отклеивается от косяка и, подволакивая ногу, подходит к дивану и тяжело опускается на него. 

— Он…

— Был один.

Бросив настороженный взгляд на тонущий во мраке коридор, она поворачивается к Уиллу.

— Что с ногой? — Магнус хмурится: она точно помнит, что, когда покидала бункер, с Уиллом все было в порядке. 

— Подвернул, — почти огрызается Уилл, пытаясь при этом выдавить подобие улыбки, но выходит так себе. — Пока не давал его дружкам добраться до Убежища. Тебе не стоило приходить сюда. Здесь небезопасно, — говорит он.

— Это все еще мой дом, — она опускается перед ним на колени. — Дай осмотрю ногу.

Но Уилл перехватывает ее протянутую руку.

— В этом нет необходимости.

— Уилл?

Магнус настораживает его взгляд: печальный, смирившийся со своей участью.

— Помнишь то, о чем я тебя просил, если…

— До этого не дойдет, — качает головой Магнус.

Но Уилл только горько усмехается и оттягивает в сторону ворот рубашки. Магнус судорожно выдыхает, глядя на черную паутинку, расползшуюся от точки укуса.

— Как давно?

— Ты уже ничего не сможешь сделать, даже если бы очень хотела. Я уже говорил, что это необратимо.

Магнус вздрагивает, когда Уилл, сжав ее ладонь, вкладывает в нее пистолет.

— Нет…

— Магнус, я не хочу покинуть этот мир, будучи такой же тварью, как этот, — он кивает на то, что осталось от зомби. — И предпочел бы, раз уж на то пошло, погибнуть от твоей руки.

— Если бы у меня только было время и…

— Но у тебя его нет, — перебивает ее Уилл. — А у меня и подавно. Просто сделай это. Пожалуйста.

Еще никогда пистолет не казался ей таким тяжелым и неподъемным. Магнус поднимается и отступает на несколько шагов. В голове отчаянно бьется мысль, что должен быть другой выход. 

Уилла начинает трясти, но вовсе не от страха из-за наставленного на него пистолета. Лоб покрывается испариной — верный признак наступающей лихорадки и грядущего обращения.

— Давай, Магнус.

Уилл не закрывает глаза, когда Магнус наконец целится в него и нажимает на спусковой крючок…

* * * * *  
Грохот выстрела все еще стоит в ушах, а в висках неприятная пульсирующая боль. Магнус делает глубокий вдох, оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь осознать, что она здесь, в Убежище, в своей спальне, и мир за окном вполне нормальный, а не тот мрачный и холодный постапокалиптический ужас. 

Далекое завывание полицейской сирены окончательно приводит в чувство Магнус и убеждает ее, что это уже не сон. Не чертов кошмар, периодически преследующий ее после возвращения из Гондураса. Точнее, одна из его вариаций, имеющая небольшие различия, но почти всегда заканчивающаяся одинаково: смертью Уилла от ее рук. И Магнус не нравится эта злая шутка подсознания. 

Она отпускает простыню и садится на постели. Ее бьет озноб: прохладный воздух неприятно касается вспотевшего тела. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывает четверть третьего и Магнус устало закрывает глаза, смутно припоминая, что легла где-то во втором часу ночи.

Перед глазами все еще стоит лицо Уилла, точнее то кровавое месиво, что осталось после него от выстрела. Она залпом осушает полупустой графин, но во рту все еще сухо, словно в горло ни капли не попало.

Магнус знает, что после такого уснуть снова уже не удастся, и единственное, что может хоть как-то помочь — работа.

Обманчивое чувство, потому что она помнит все вариации своих кошмаров, вплоть до мельчайших подробностей. И работа лишь на время позволяет забыться. Но потом кошмары возвращаются даже днем.

* * * * *  
До своего кабинета Магнус не доходит, остановившись перед дверью в библиотеку, из-под которой пробивается полоска света. Сегодня в доме кроме нее и Уилла никого больше нет, поэтому ей даже гадать не приходится, кто мог засидеться допоздна.

Острое чувство дежа вю едва не скручивает ее пополам, когда она заходит в библиотеку и видит Уилла, сидящего на диване с откинутой на спинку головой. 

На осознание того, что перед ней живой и невредимый Уилл, уходит всего несколько секунд. Хотя Магнус кажется, что проходит целая вечность, прежде чем она подходит к нему, чтобы убедиться — он всего лишь спит. На коленях у него кипа бумаг, а вокруг валяются книги, некоторые из них раскрытые и грозящие вот-вот упасть с дивана. 

Она неосознанно тянется к его рубашке, замирает на секунду, а потом осторожно расстегивает несколько пуговиц и отодвигает в сторону. Сердце пропускает несколько ударов, когда она видит пластырь на его груди, чуть выше сердца. А из горла вырывается шумный выдох, когда она, сковырнув, отдирает его. Уилл вздрагивает и открывает глаза.

— Магнус? — он озадаченно смотрит на нее. — Какого черта ты творишь? 

Он дергается и шипит, когда она задевает указательным пальцем ранку. Не такую же, но чертовски похожую.

— Боже, Уилл, прости, — Магнус отступает от него и виновато смотрит на то, что натворила.

И, вспоминая события прошедшего дня, понимает, что на этот раз кошмар был спровоцирован абнормалом, так «удачно» укусившим Уилла. К счастью, для человеческого организма, укус не нес никаких серьезных последствий, кроме неприятного жжения несколько дней.

— Что на тебя нашло? — Уилл кривится, пытаясь приклеить пластырь обратно и, не дождавшись ответа, отвлекается от своего занятия и внимательно смотрит на нее.

— Магнус? С тобой все в порядке? Бледна, словно призрака увидела.

— Можно и так сказать, — тихо произносит она, сдвигая в сторону книги и садясь рядом с Уиллом. И добавляет уже громче: — Все в порядке, Уилл.

— Оно заметно, — он убирает в сторону бумаги и поворачивается к ней. — Магнус…

— Все в порядке, правда, — она слабо улыбается.

— Очевидно, что это не совсем так, но ответ, видимо, мне не положено знать?

Она ничего не отвечает, придвигаясь ближе. И радуется, когда Уилл перестает донимать ее расспросами, позволяя ей положить голову ему на плечо и закрыть глаза. 

Уже находясь в состоянии сонного паралича, Магнус ловит себя на мысли, что надеется: может быть, этот способ окажется более действенным, чем уход с головой в работу.


End file.
